


Post-Rona Fuck

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Raihan has a pervy sense of humour and also a massive thing for Gordie’s chest, Sausage o’clock, This is absolutely filthy, Unbearable levels of banter but also good communication, just two bros who’ve gone without for a while being bros and fucking each other stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: “Hey, Gordie- if we haven’t got anyone lined up by the time we’re allowed to fuck, lets just fuck each other, ‘kay? I’m dying of thirst over here.”He laughed, not believing that Raihan wouldn’t have a hookup planned for whatever unimaginable time in the future when things would be normal again. “Sure, why not.”“Lush.”—A.k.a: two guys decide they’re gonna fuck when things are back to normal, and then they do. Also, Gordie tops the heck outta Raihan.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Makuwa | Gordie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Hey, bro, let’s fuck after covid

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I hope everyone’s doing okay out there- I know a lot of people are seeking out total escapism from everything rona related at the moment, and I don’t blame you for that! The first chapter contains some discussion of life, isolation and worries to do with the rone as well as G and K making the pact, so if you want to avoid that, skip to the next chapter for the smut! Stay safe and enjoy!

“I didn’t know you were a twitch thot, Gordie.” Raihan said, grinning at him through the screen as though he weren’t being a giant arse as usual.

“Oh, har, har, Raihan, it’s good to see you too.” Gordie rolled his eyes and settled back on his bed, getting as comfy as he could on the old single with its too-hard mattress. Arceus, he missed his bed back home- not getting to sleep on his nice memory foam mattress was vying for first place along with, well, everything, in the competition about what was driving him the most crazy about temporarily moving back in with his family to quarantine with them.

But back to Raihan- who was still snickering to himself about his extremely witty remark. “Honestly, it’s like you’ve never seen a guy’s chest before. Hell- the amount of times we’ve been in the same changing room together- you’ve seen mine enough times.”

“Yeah but that shirt was doing you all kinds of favours- don’t tell me you didn’t think about it when you were deciding what to wear for the stream.” 

Honestly. It was just a bloody shirt- he’d worn it with the top few buttons undone, because it was summer, and because he thought he looked better with a slightly lower neckline, and yes, he liked the way the sliver of chest shown had looked. And so had a lot of other people- way more so than he’d expected- and way lewder than he’d expected, too- his fan club were usually more polite (to his face, at least.) Evidently his chest was big enough to get the straight boys very vocally confused and the slightest thought of tits had the conversation spiralling into a bloody cesspool that the mods had a hard time banning people as fast as they broadcast their (homophobic, sexist, fatphobic and sometimes outright violent) fantasies to all the stream. All while he was playing animal crossing, of all things.

He’d been sorely tempted to just button up his shirt and put them away, but that felt like admitting defeat somehow, and then they’d probably take the piss even more, so he’d mostly ignored it apart from a few reminders to stop commenting like that, it wasn’t appropriate and wasn’t welcome- and he’d nearly felt cowed enough to not wear an open shirt again today, even though it was bloody boiling and wasn’t even planning to go anywhere. 

Even calling Raihan had been a spur of the moment thing, but of course he’d seen the bloody stream yesterday and of course he felt the need to mock him about it. “I hope you weren’t one of the people we had to ban, ya pervert.”

“No! I was just looking respectfully!”

“Sure. Either way- can you not call me, or anyone else, a thot ever again? It’s kind of horrible actually.”

“Sorry mate, I thought it’d be funny.” Looked apologetic, at least. 

He sighed, and was about to move on- but then Raihan almost shrieked with glee- “You’re doing it again, though!”

He groaned- he must have dipped the camera down to show Raihan the scandalous view of the top three buttons of his shirt being undone. He looked back at the screen- admittedly, lying on his back made his chest look more cleavage-ey, and it was fucking boiling so the sweat didn’t help- but seriously? “Can you control yourself for one second?” He said, trying to do up the buttons with only one free hand. 

“Noooo, don’t put them away, I’m sorry!”

“Tch. You’re such a tits pervert.”

“I can’t help the way I’m made! But sorry, I did take that joke too far.” Raihan sighed and the camera shifted as he flopped down onto the sofa and grabbed a pillow to hug with his free hand. “Quarantine is fuckin- doing things to me, man, like it’s been so long since I even got like a hug, let alone had the chance to shag anyone.”

“Sounds rough, being alone right now.”

“Yeah. I didn’t think I’d mind this much but like- I’m kind of considering maybe staying with my folks for a while.” 

He raised his eyebrows. “Really?” Raihan didn’t get on very well with his parents- not quite on his level of melodrama, more like constant friction that he knew really got to his friend. “Must be serious.” 

“I am so overdue for a hug right now, it’s killing me. But like, my folks said they’d want to social distance for two weeks if I moved back in, and I don’t think I could deal with them for two weeks without any affection from them to be honest. I’d rather be alone in the vaults.”

“When this is over, mate, I’m giving you the biggest hug.” 

“Right back at you. It’s still so weird meeting up with all of you guys and battling and not like hugging the shit out of you.” 

“Yeah, and not being able to pet each other’s Pokémon and shit. Hell, I’m even kind of missing the awkward locker room talks.”

“Yeah, and looking at Leon’s butt in the shower...”

“We’ve had this conversation already today, Raihan.” 

“I swear that was just a joke. How are things on your end, though? You and Melony resorted to battling it out again yet?”

“It’s so fucking weird living at home again. Like- I’m twenty two but I still get lumped in with the other kids! Apart from when she needs me to fix something or sort out some bills or other.” He snorted. “I dunno how they managed without me for three years, Dad is bloody useless at that stuff.” 

Raihan made some sympathetic noises. 

“It is nice not being on my own for this, though, and I think it did make mum feel better when she knew I was safe and shit. If anything, though, I’ve had too much socialisation- I can’t get any bloody time alone.” 

“See- I am grateful for that. I’ve got a penthouse turret to myself, I can just whack my dick out and polish the ol’ sausage anytime I want.” Raihan said cheerfully, making Gordie snort out an incredulous laugh. 

“Polish the- Raihan- please don’t say that ever again.” He said between giggles. “Wouldn’t putting polish on a sausage be like poisonous?”

He made a face and pretended like he was mulling it over. 

“I wasn’t talking about that, anyway. I was just talking about actual, uninterrupted alone time.” 

“To beat your meat in, I get it.” 

“Shut up! Not all of us have your insatiable sex drive, Mr serial hookup artist!”

“Says the guy who fucked his way through the entire Hammerlocke Uni equestrian society back in third year.” Raihan jabbed back, grinning.

He flapped a hand. “Horse girls are a law unto themselves, Raihan, it was more like they fucked their way through me.” 

“Sounds like it took some sex drive, either way.”

He huffed. “For your information, I’m trying not to dwell on it. You know, the fact that it’s gonna be Arceus-knows how long before I can even think about dating or sex again.”

“I’m trying not to, but it’s hard. I’ve never gone four months without it in my whole adult life. It’s like no-nut November times a thousand.”

“Doesn’t sound like its been exactly no nut November down in Hammerlocke.” He said drily.

“It doesn’t hit the same, it might as well be.”

“Sounds like you need to invest in some toys or something.”

“What do you think I’ve been doing with my furlough money?” 

“That’s a lot of sex toys.” He laughed. “You know- I actually saw an ad for a gold plated one the other day- I shit you not-“

“No fucking way! The ad was right on target, though- did you buy it? I know you and bling.”

“That seems like such a waste of money!”

“Ain’t that the point though? Shoving literal gold up your arse?”

Well, that wasn’t not kinda hot- “I mean, it’d have to be solid gold if you’re going with that logic.” 

“Wouldn’t that be too porous to clean properly? Gold’s kinda soft.”

“I mean, if gold-plated is fine, then why not gold all the way?”

“Well if you go bankrupt in the future, I sure as fuck am gonna make some assumptions as to why.” 

They chatted for hours, the topic drifting in and out of the gutter- which was nice, it was exhausting being family friendly around the kids, he was so glad that Raihan was so open to talking about sex and shit- their friendship sure had come a long way since they’d met as rival Pokémon team captains at uni. 

“Listen, Rai, I’ve got to go make a start on dinner.”

“Aw, already?” 

“Yeah. Triplets can’t eat too late or they’ll never sleep, so I can’t stay. You stay strong, you hear! I’m here for you pretty much whenever.”

“Thanks, man, I appreciate it. I swear, when this is over, you’re never gonna be able to get rid of me. I miss you a lot.”

“Miss you too, you absolute plonker.” 

He ruined the moment, though. “You ain’t gonna be saying that when I just faceplant straight into those tits of yours.” 

“Raihan! How would you like it if I did that?” He struck a pose and fake-growled. “Ooh, I’m just gonna throw you over my shoulder and carry you off to have my way with you, ya skinny little twig of a man.”

“I’d love it. Throw me around all you want, you fuckin’- powerhouse.” Raihan replied, too quickly. 

He raised his eyebrows. “That seemed a bit heartfelt to be a joke.” 

Raihan laughed. “Dude, I’m seven foot. I ain’t never been manhandled before and I kinda like the idea.” He leant back and stretched, then rolled to his feet. “Hey, Gordie- if we haven’t got anyone lined up by the time we’re allowed to fuck, lets just fuck each other, ‘kay? I’m dying of thirst over here.”

He laughed, not believing that Raihan wouldn’t have a hookup planned for whatever unimaginable time in the future when things would be normal again. “Sure, why not.”

“Lush.” 

He kind of forgot about it, after that- well, he did lock himself in the bathroom that evening for a nice, long bath to contemplate the idea while he fucked his brains out as quietly as he could, but after that- in the weeks, turned to months, of regulations relaxing, and tightening, then relaxing, of more trainers returning to work and the kids to school, it didn’t seem nearly as pressing as everything else going on. He was more and more busy with the gym, trying to do his best to reassure the bastard investors who were crying over a few months missed revenue and throwing his weight around to prevent them opening the stadium sooner than they should - for a few days there, he said he’d quit rather than put peoples health in jeopardy and it looked like they’d just fire him and find someone who would, the bastards. 

As he’d hoped, they came crawling back to him after a few nightmare days of digging out his resume and wondering what the fuck he was supposed to do if he lost his job when the whole bloody entertainment sector was currently up shit creek without a paddle, greasily fawning over him and his ‘irreplaceable talent’ once the deal they’d been trying to cut with a champions-league gym leader fell through. And then, all that was forgotten too when he was finally allowed to hug his grandparents again instead of shouting at them from across the care home garden. He actually went on a socially- distanced date, which fell through immediately- she was nice, but just, really, really annoying too, but hey, it was trying that counted. He went out more for things that weren’t just grocery shopping and work, and sometimes didn’t even worry about it for days beforehand. 

The real kicker was when his mother started to dismantle the emergency stash she’d made in case they’d all got the rone and not been able to go shopping, despite his protests that online shopping was a thing and even if they couldn’t do that, it wasn’t like they didn’t have any friends who would pick up some food for them, just like they’d offered to do for them. It had seemed to make her feel a bit more in control, but he was glad to see the box under the stairs go as he helped her sort packets of dried pasta and UHT milk and lentils, and quite a lot of chocolate- some of which were for the grandparents, still way more restricted than the rest of society in their nursing home, the rest for the local food bank.

“I’m proud of you for getting rid of this, Mum.” He said, as they put their armfuls of bags into the car boot. “It feels like a big step.” 

“It does.” She agreed, shutting the boot and going to open the door. “It still scares me, but I know we don’t need it, and I’d hate for it to go out of date and have to throw it away.”

“Guess we still have to get rid of the emotional stash, huh.” He said drily, sliding in to the passenger seat. He was still pretty shell-shocked, to be honest. Going out and just... existing... around other people again without being constantly terrified of them getting too close so he’d bring the Rona home and get all his family sick was harder than it should be. 

“I suppose we do.” She said. 

“I think I’m gonna go back to the gym- like, the people gym.” 

A flicker of worry crossed her face- “Is it safe? You’d be doing a lot of breathing in there.” 

“Well, you’re allowed to, so I guess it’s as safe as it can be. I hate working out at home.” Nothing beat working out on a machine, really- so much better resistance than just with free weights at home, and of course there was the smug joy of loading up the machines with weights and watching people be jealous of you. “I’m sick of jogging.” He added, hoping that this wouldn’t turn into an argument. 

“I’d really rather you didn’t- at least not yet.” Her face was tight and worried, and he hated seeing her worried, but also, hated feeling like a little kid again, asking for permission to go out and play and being told no. 

Well, there went that. “Why not?”

“I’ve had to give up things too, Gordie. It’s not safe yet.” 

He wanted to argue, but just felt defeated. “You’re the one who’s always on my case about exercise.” He grouched instead. 

“I know, and you’ve been doing very well to keep doing it, sweetheart. I’m sorry to have to tell you no like this.” 

He bit back a catty retort along the lines of she was acting like he never did anything unless she nagged him to, not wanting to start old patterns again. He kind of wanted to splurge on a home gym and plonk it right in the middle of the lounge just to piss her off, but it’d be a waste since he’d probably just go back to his regular gym in a few weeks when he was allowed by both his mum and the government. Looks like for now it was just him and his kettlebells. And his mother’s exercise ball she’d bought for yoga, which he could never resist playing with. 

He moved back into his own flat shortly after that- ostensively so he could go to the gym without worrying about infecting his family, but mostly because now the crisis was heading towards being over, he was feeling less numb and more just restless and irritated, and he wanted some peace and quiet where he could swear at the wifi router all he wanted when it stopped working instead of keeping his feelings all bottled up for the kids. 

Life carried on. He no longer had to do so many tests at work - they still all had to do a truly horrible amount though, he didn’t think his nose would ever be the same. He got back in touch with more casual friends he’d withdrawn from when he was in crisis mode.

And then one afternoon, Raihan texted him.

Yo! Remember what we said about hiking up after lockdown?🐉🐉👅💦

*hooking up🤣🐉💦👀?

He pressed the call button faster than he’d ever pressed it in his life. 

“Hey Gordie.” 

“I didn’t think you were serious about that.” Was all he could think to say. 

Raihan grinned, sharp teeth gleaming. “I’m dead serious if you’re down. I wanna get my mouth on you.” 

He spluttered and turned the volume down- “I’m at work! Don’t talk like that!” 

“Why didn’t you call back later then?” He said, but lowered his voice. “I’m at work too though, so at least we’ll both get written up.”

He was aware that he was blushing, and pushed his glasses up his nose in a vain attempt to hide it. “I. Kind of- you want me to come to yours this evening?”

Raihan’s slit pupils dilated, visible even on the small screen, as his grin turned hungry. “Please do. We can get dinner then I’ll have you for dessert. Work hard today, baby~” he said with a wink, and then hung up. 

Gordie stared at his phone, heart beating fast and skin prickling with shame and excitement. He couldn’t believe he was doing this.


	2. Bro, you take my dick so good

Thank goodness for living alone so he didn’t have to justify to anyone where he’d be going, he thought, as he swung by his flat after work to settle his Pokémon for the night in their balls, pick up a change of clothes and a toothbrush- and then changed his mind and had a good long shower and a quick wank as he cleaned out his arse. Just in case. 

He was all sweaty again by the time the corvicab got to Raihan’s though- the weather was still horrendously hot for this time of year, especially down by Hammerlocke, and he was suffering for it, being the kind of guy who sometimes wore shorts out in the actual snow. Plus, it didn’t help that they’d been texting on the way- part discussing STI tests (both were all clear) condom use (both liked to get messy and do without) and setting some hard no’s about what they weren’t prepared to do. (Raihan liked it a little rough but didn’t like his partner trying to cause him pain outright , Gordie hated being called names or teased.) So to say he was feeling a bit hot under the collar would be an understatement. 

Raihan didn’t seem to mind, at least, pulling him inside his tower with a hungry grin practically as soon as he’d knocked, sliding one hand up his t-shirt sleeve to squeeze his bicep and the other one tucking his hair behind his ear. “Hi.”

“Hi yourself.” He grinned back, feeling a bit more at ease already, and pushed the other man against the wall, leaning up a little to meet him in a heated kiss, both greedily exploring the other’s mouths and pawing at each other. Damn, Raihan was good with his mouth, worrying at his lips and sucking on his tongue and making him moan against his mouth- he should have expected no less from him, but it made it too easy to escalate- he shoved him even harder against the wall with a roll of his hips and dove in deeper- tracing patterns on the sensitive roof of his mouth with his tongue and outright pulling Raihan’s head to tilt the way he wanted it, gently grazing his nails over the back of his head and towards his ears. That got him a high-pitched grunt from the other man, as he pushed up the hem of his T-shirt to get at his skin and grabbed his arse, pulling him closer. 

He obliged, leaning on him more heavily and trapping him, and that got him a full on moan, and Raihan wormed a thigh between his legs in return, making him hiss at the gorgeous friction. Thanks to the height difference, Raihan currently had to shove his dick against his soft belly, but he didn’t seem to mind, rolling his hips as Gordie held him down- Raihan was all muscle, but thin as a whippet and too easy to shove around, and only getting more so as he became even more desperate. 

He broke apart to gasp. “Bed.” And Raihan seemed to agree- breaking away in the direction of the stairs- but he didn’t let him get far- remembering what he’d said back when they’d agreed to this- he scooped him up effortlessly and carried him, getting an outright whimper from the other man as he clung on around his neck and bit at his jawline. He shifted him onto one arm to open the door to his room and tossed him onto the bed- enjoying the sight of the usually cool as a cucumber Raihan so flustered already- dick straining against his shorts like he knew his was too - they were both so pent up, he’d been hard practically since they started snogging. 

He leant over him, enjoying the sight of him, sweaty and needy, his eyes glazed over and shifting his hips restlessly in a wordless cry for more as he got his breath back.

“That was fucking hot.” Raihan said in between gasps for breath. 

“Mm- hmm?”

“You just picked me up like it was nothing.”

“Please, I bench like twice your weight.”

“I’m seven foot, Gordie! I weigh like eighty kilos!”

“I bench more than twice your weight.” He corrected with a wink, and Raihan moaned. 

“Oh, fuck.”

He sat on top of him and pushed him down with his weight- grunting as he squashed their dicks against each other- “You know, you’re way needier than I thought you’d be.”

“I- Gordie- I-“ Raihan looked a little embarrassed, and grabbed for his hips and squeezed him closer instead of trying to finish.

He grinned. “Such a mess. I kind of figured you’d be topping, but looking at you like this- I changed my mind.” He leant down to growl in his ear. “I think I’m gonna stuff you full with my big, fat, cock instead.”

“Please.” he moaned, hands everywhere- Gordie started to rock his hips and suck bruises into his neck above the collar of his polo shirt- “Gordie, that’s gonna show-“ he half protested.

“Don’t you want it to? You never seemed like the shy type.”

He let out a breathy laugh at that and titled his head up for easier access, starting to pull Gordie’s shirt off in earnest. It was boiling hot in the room already, and they were both covered in sweat- he leant up to pull his damp shirt over his head and manhandled Raihan out of his gym polo to get at his body- biting at his chest and skinny waist as Raihan pawed at him. 

“Gordie- fuck- lemme get at your chest.” Raihan panted, tugging on his hair to try to pull him back up. 

He snorted. “I almost forgot about that.” 

“I didn’t.” Said Raihan, biting his lip when Gordie obliged and crawled up to lean over him, getting him on eye level with his chest. He was so out of it already- he nuzzled at him without any thought about technique or pleasing him, just squeezing and biting and sucking at his tits in a way that wasn’t quite getting him there but he let him have his moment. 

He pulled back to sit up after a while to get his hands free and Raihan followed- obediently sucking with a bit more finesse, now- he guided his head with one hand, thumb stroking the exposed scalp between his braids, and fingers stroking over the bristly shaved part at the back of his head, the other one firmly on his shoulder. He grunted with approval and let his eyes drift shut as Raihan began using his teeth- worrying the soft skin and gently biting at his hard nipples. He wriggled his hips to press his dick against the other man’s firm abs, and Raihan snuck a hand down the back of his shorts, grabbing a handful of arse and pulling him closer. 

“Damn, you mark up so pretty.”  
Raihan’s voice was dripping with lust as he pulled back to admire his work- he was covered in reddening love bites all over his chest and the upper curve of his stomach but couldn’t bring himself to care as Raihan carefully sucked one into the underside of his breast. 

“So do you.” He said, ghosting his nails over the purpling bruises on Raihan’s neck where he’d bit him. 

They were quiet for a moment, catching their breath. He stroked over the hollow where Raihan’s collarbone met his shoulder with his thumb, and Raihan nuzzled against his chest again. 

“You alright? I’m not crushing you, am I?” 

“In a good way.” He said, winking up at him.

“Mm- hm?” The anticipation in the room was almost unbearable, Raihan’s hands drifting out of his shorts to squeeze his thighs, feeling the hard muscle brought to the surface with how he’d spread his legs to get his dick against the other man. 

“How come we’ve never fucked before?” He wondered out loud. 

“I dunno. Guess it never seemed so urgent before.” Gordie shrugged, his leg muscles twitching as Raihan dug his fingers in. There’d always been an attraction there, for sure- how else had they ended up blackout drunk, snogging each other senseless after their first battle (which Gordie had won, thank you very much) until their friends had peeled them apart to sober up and they’d both laughed it off and not really thought much about it since. 

Which seemed like a waste, now- Raihan palmed against his dick a little shyly and he couldn’t help but buck his hips into it. 

“I’m a little intimidated because I know what you’re packing.” He admitted sheepishly.

He grinned at the acknowledgement of his having won the unofficial galar dick measuring contest of ‘18. “We don’t actually have to do anything like that if you don’t want to, you know. I just like the thought of it.” 

Raihan bit his lip, rocking up against his arse. “I like the thought of it, too. Dunno if I’ll last that long, though.”

“Who says I’m gonna be satisfied with just one round?” 

That got him a pleasant little shudder, and Raihan’s fingers played with the zipper of his shorts. 

“You good?” He said, wanting to let him set the pace for now, trying not to think about how close his long fingers were to his aching dick.

“Yeah, thanks.” Raihan grinned up at him and popped the button. His belly pushed the zipper down before he could even touch it, so he just dipped his hand in to pull his dick out of his boxers. 

Gordie shut his eyes and moaned in relief as cool air hit his dick and Raihan gave the fat shaft a squeeze, going in with his thumb to swipe at the liquid oozing from the tip already. He leant back on his hands to give him some more room as he experimented with playing with it, teasing the pulled-back skin around the head, trailing his nails along the underside, dipping his thumb into the slit. 

“Mm, Raihan, that’s good.” The slow, expert teasing was torture- he was closer than he’d planned to be, but what the hell, they’d both gone without for the best part of a year so Raihan was in no place to judge as his breathing hitched and his thighs trembled. 

Raihan’s free hand left off squeezing his butt and dipped into his shorts again to pull out his balls- he hung his head back and moaned at that- they were aching so bad, pulled tight against Raihan’s fingers as he played with the looser skin around his sack- 

“Please.” He said, breathy and quiet, not really sure what he was asking for except the all consuming urge for ‘more’ that was coursing through his body. 

“Oh, Gordie, look at you.” Raihan said, his grin evident in his voice - he didn’t need to see what he looked like to know he looked absolutely wrecked, sweaty and shaking and drawn-tight- it felt like his whole being was just focused around his junk in Raihan’s skilful hands- 

“Raihan, please, I need to come.” He tried again, and was rewarded with a firmer squeeze at the base of him that had him crying out. “Raihaaaannn~ come on, you fucker!” 

“Is that any way to talk to the guy who’s jerking you off?” 

He blindly reached around to try to squeeze his hand tighter himself, but Raihan smacked his hand away teasingly, giving him a few firm pumps as he gripped his forearm and bucked his hips up against him. 

“I can’t get over how fat this is.” He said, making Gordie’s eyes roll backwards with a twist of his hand. “I don’t think it’s gonna fit in me.”

“If you want it to, it’ll fit.” He gasped out.

“Oh, I want it to.” He paired that with a particularly firm squeeze and Gordie broke, splattering cum all over the other man’s chest and stomach and falling back to gasp for breath. Raihan teased him through the aftershocks until he slapped his hand off his dick at one particularly evil flick against his oversensitive dickhead. 

“Man, that’s a lot.” Raihan said, unconcernedly cleaning himself off with a sheet. 

“Give me a minute, and I’ll see if I can’t get more out of you.” He said, voice sounding ragged and fucked out, even to him.

He bucked his hips up against him. “I’m counting on it.” 

He grunted, and heaved himself back up to kneel on him again, feeling lazy and sated but aware that poor Raihan desperately needed some attention. 

He gave him a quick peck on the lips and flicked his nipples before backing off, pulling his own shorts and pants off before helping Raihan out of his, trailing his nails down his muscled thighs and up to- whoa. 

“Dude! When did you get this waxed off?” He traced over Raihan’s bare pubic bone disbelievingly, where there had used to be a little bit of neatly manscaped hair, up to where his little happy trail was gone too. Which was a shame- he never minded a little extra fur, and a happy trail was just cute on guys or girls. He thought he’d have noticed Raihan doing something drastic like that, so it must be a new development. (Okay, he might not be that great at keeping his eyes to himself in the locker room either.)

Raihan shrugged and grinned up at him. “When I was finally let back in the salon I decided I wanted to look like a porn star after looking like a caveman for so long.”

He winced- he’d had his chest waxed for a photo shoot once and it was torture, so he couldn’t imagine what it’d feel like to get your d i c k waxed. “I mean, you always look like a porn star anyway, mate. Just look at you.”

He tucked his hands behind his head and smirked- he didn’t have any armpit hair, either, Ouch- letting Gordie admire him, all long and lanky and muscular, dark skin glowing with sweat and showing off every hard curve of his body. 

“Fuck, you look so good.” He leant down to mouth at his cock and he hissed, threading his fingers into his hair and pulling. 

“Gordie...”

“What? You promised me dinner.” He said.

Raihan groaned at that, then swore as he ducked down to slurp noisily at him, feeling his dick twitch in his mouth as he laved at it with his tongue. He tasted like sweat and musk, not as strongly as he’d expected- he guessed because there was no hair there to trap the scent of him- he ducked forward, swallowing hard as it breached his throat and it spasmed around the unexpected obstacle.

He breathed hard through his nose, holding Raihan’s hips down as he squirmed and mewled at the sensations. He felt like he always gave better head when he was hungry, he thought distantly as he shoved Raihan further down his throat- his body enthusiastically relaxing around his dick as if it was just a too-large bite of dinner, feeling kind of dissappointed when his nose mashed against Raihan’s pubic bone and there’d be no more going down his throat.

“Oh, Gordie, you took that so well.” Raihan practically purred, petting the top of his head, and he swallowed reflexively, making him shudder. “So good at this.”

He shrugged and hummed around him non-comittedly, giving his bollocks a squeeze and stroking the jut of his hipbone. He swallowed around him a couple more times and bobbed his head, unable to resist grinding his hips into the mattress under him, which Raihan noticed, of course.

“You enjoying that?” He said, cupping his cheeks and gently pulling him off his dick to speak. “You like having my cock down your throat?”

“Yeah.” He admitted, rubbing his jaw. “Feels good. I like taking you apart like that.” 

“Yeah? Fuck, I feel like I’m floating.” 

Raihan scratched lightly at his scalp, and he leaned into the affectionate touch with a grunt before getting back to work, taking just the tip into his mouth this time and giving it some love, pumping at the rest of the shaft with one hand and stroking Raihan’s shaking leg with the other, then pulled off the tip with a pop. He trailed his lips down the underside of his dick- then somewhat cruelly left off it altogether to bite at the soft skin of his left thigh and suck some more bites into it, leaving Raihan with only his too- gentle stroking for a minute before nosing down to lick at his bollocks. 

He got a needy whine out of the other man as he mouthed at his balls, taking one into his mouth and giving it a suck, wondering idly if he’d be able to fit the whole thing in his mouth. He decided against giving it a try, leaning down to give the other ball the same treatment and marvelling at how smooth his skin was. 

It seemed like Raihan wasn’t in the mood to wait, wrapping his own hand around his cock and squeezing punishingly hard with a gasp. 

“Needy boy.” He chastised, nipping at his fingers until he let go of himself, and then risked a scrape of teeth on his shaft, which made Raihan jolt and cry out. 

He leant up to check on him. “Good? Or no teeth.” 

“T e e t h, please.” He breathed. 

Gordie hummed his approval, and did it again, taking hold of the twitching cock more firmly and scraping with his teeth, before licking into the slit and wrinkled foreskin, tasting pre. 

None of it had got Raihan as vocal as when he’d been deep-throating him earlier, so he took a couple of deep breaths and dove back in, his dick sliding pretty easily back into his throat as he swallowed him down.

“Oh, Arceus, Gordie- that throat of yours-“ Raihan’s hands were back in his hair, gently pulling and stroking his head seemingly at random. He couldn’t really reply, but hummed around him, not missing the shudder that got him. 

Fuck, it looked like it was the final stretch now- Raihan was panting and babbling at him about how he’d gone to heaven, when he bobbed up, he could taste the pre oozing out of him steadily, and his hands were shaking in his hair. 

“Gonna cum, Gordie.” He moaned, pulling half-heartedly at his hair. He didn’t move, only swallowed harder.

“Uuaagh- can I cum down your throat, fill you up? Please- I just wanna- you feel so good- I just wanna fill you full of jizz-“ 

He gave him a thumbs up and sucked harder, pressing his own half hard cock into the mattress as it throbbed and ached and tried to get hard again.

And then he was coming- he leant in and it went straight down his throat, he barely even tasted it, but it felt like a lot. 

He let the other man’s now limp dick slide out of his throat with a gasp, and sat up, rolling his shoulders and panting for air, wiping drool from around his mouth.

Raihan made eye contact with him, looking dazed, and he winked and patted his stomach. “Thanks for the meal.”

“Gordie, don’t.” He whined, dick visibly twitching. “Makin’ me wanna go again.” 

“As tempting as it would be to overstimulate you into even more of a needy mess, I don’t think I could manage that either.” He said, gesturing to his own dick, struggling to stay half- hard as it pushed up against his stomach. “I kind of want some food soon, too.” 

Raihan stretched and looked over at the sleek, modern clock on the nightstand. “Well, there’s a tagine in the ov on a low heat, that should be ready at about eight.”

“Ooh, you think of everything, that sounds lovely.” 

“Nah, I just didn’t think we’d get carried away so quickly. I thought we’d be having awkward Netflix and chill for at least an hour.”

“Heh, guess we were both pretty pent-up.” 

“You’re telling me.” 

Raihan lifted his arm, and he settled in to cuddle for ten minutes or so, his stomach growling as he moved, clearly not happy with being fed nothing but jizz that evening. 

“Poor boy.” Raihan smirked and patted his tummy, watching it jiggle before settling his hand on his hip. “Not enough for you? You were fuckin’ going at it, back there.”

He grunted and tried to get comfy using Raihan’s bony shoulder as a pillow. “I like sucking dick. So sue me.” 

“No way, I am extremely happy to have my dick sucked. I’m just surprised your voice isn’t totally wrecked. Doesn’t it hurt?” 

“Not really.” He swallowed experimentally. “Might be sore in the morning, though.”

“I’ll go grab you some water. Actually, I might just get the dinner out of the oven now, too, I can’t be bothered to wait.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Gordie said, letting Raihan out from under him and stretching lazily as the other man vanished, still naked, in the direction of the kitchen. “Bloody exhibitionist.” He muttered, before pulling on his boxers and shirt to go join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s probably gonna be two more chapters after this! Hope u enjoy and see u soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fuck gets done

“Aww, why’d you go and put your clothes back on?” Raihan said, wearing nothing but an apron and some oven gloves as he pulled the tagine out of the oven in a waft of fragrant steam that had Gordie’s mouth watering. 

“I don’t wanna eat stark naked!”

“Lazing around naked is the best part of living alone!” Raihan said, putting the tagine pot on the side and going to rummage in the fridge.

He shook his head and sat down, drinking the glass of water Raihan set in front of him, and the refill. 

Raihan opened a packet of pomegranate seeds and stirred them through the tagine, then put the pot on the table. 

“This smells amazing, Rai.” He helped himself to a generous portion and dug in. “I missed your cooking the most out of everyone’s.” 

Raihan looked smug. “I am a genius in the kitchen as well as the battlefield. I swear though, I’m gonna go on a tour of all my friends houses and make them cook for me, I got so bored of cooking for myself.” 

“Yeah? I was stuck with my Dad’s cooking half the time.” He shuddered. “And the rest of the time, we still had to cater to three picky four-year olds and my picky mum. You’ll have to come round mine and I’ll make something weird.” 

“I don’t know if that’s a promise or a threat.” He laughed.

“Hey, you liked my cooking just fine when you were begging me to bring you curries a month ago.” 

“Like I said, I got so bored of cooking I was barely bothering to eat anything that wasn’t toast.” 

“You poor guy. No wonder you’re so skinny.” 

He laughed it off. “It was a pretty grim week, but luckily I have friends who are kind enough to come round and bring me casseroles.”

“Oh? So I wasn’t the only one?”

Raihan laughed. “No way- once I found out it worked, I was trying it on with everyone. Opal, Milo, even Kabu came round with some nikujaga- and then I let it slip to my folks and like a whole parade of aunties appeared and basically rammed my fridge full of food.” He laughed. 

“You’re such a baby.”

He grinned. “I’m the youngest out of all my cousins, so pretty much. But hey, gotta eat to live.” He shoved a forkful of chickpeas into his mouth and continued talking. “I got over it. I think everyone had like a week of barely being able to function over the whole rona, you know?”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t all alone.”

Raihan shovelled down the rest of his food and put his cutlery together. “It’s all over now, though, thank Arceus.”

“Touch wood.” Gordie said, reaching down and knocking on the wooden seat of his chair.

He finished his own food and sat back. “That was so good, Raihan. I’m gonna make you start comeing round to mine and bringing me casseroles at this rate.” 

“You want some dessert?”

He snorted. “Is there actually any dessert, or did you wanna get straight back to fucking?”

“We-ell, I do have some fancy ice cream, but I’d also really like to get to fucking again already.”

“You’re trying to make me choose between sex and ice cream?” He shook his head. “When the answer is clearly both.” 

“What, you gonna scoop ice cream on me and lick it off?”

“I was thinking more along the lines of you suck my dick while I lay back and eat ice cream, but that’d work too.” 

“Mm, I still like my idea better.” Raihan said, rummaging around in the freezer and pulling out a little tub of salted caramel ice cream. 

Gordie took the plates to the sink and found some bowls and spoons, not really planning on doing anything sexy with the ice cream apart from eating it quickly so they could get back to it. 

“We got a problem.” Said Raihan, already sat down and digging in with a spoon, which barely grazed the solid block of ice cream. “I thought it was soft serve but apparently it ain’t.”

“Gimme.” He gave it a try, gritting his teeth and trying to cut through it with pure force. He thought he was managing it, but then his hand slipped and he was left with a bent spoon and still no ice cream.

“Ugh. Guess we’ll have to wait for it.” He said, licking the spoon clean and bending it back to more or-less straight.” 

“You sure you’re not an Alakazam, bending that spoon there?” Raihan said.

“Sorry mate, it’s just that your cutlery is a bit shit.”

“Sure it’s not those big strong arms of yours?”

“Down, boy.” He said, but he did let Raihan pull him up from his chair and push him against the table, hands under his T-shirt again to dig his fingers in around his shoulder blades, and then pull it off. He tossed it over his shoulder, and Gordie didn’t care to look where it had landed, too busy with Raihan’s mouth on his again and his hands groping at his chest.

He let his eyes slide shut and leaned in to it- already, they were getting to know each other’s rhythms better, and what they liked, with a lot less guesswork and awkward sliding against each other. 

Raihan pushed him back down into the chair and made to climb onto his lap, but he stopped him with a rueful laugh- “Raihan, I don’t think these chairs are made for two adult men at once. Much less when one of them is me-sized. Bed or sofa?”

Raihan pursed his lips. “Table?” He tried.

“You wanna get fucked on a hard, squeaky table or a comfy bed?” 

“Hmm...”

“Well I choose bed, come on.” He picked him up again, fireman’s carry this time on one shoulder, patted his bare butt and he squeaked. 

Put him down on the bed and he pulled off the bloody apron, as Gordie threw his boxers on the pile of his clothes and draped himself back on top of Raihan, marking up the other side of his neck from earlier and working his way down to his chest, which there really wasn’t much of. “You’re so skinny.” He said, cupping his pec and giving the small amount of muscle a squeeze.

“We can’t all be thick kings like you.” He said.

“True, but you really need to work on these some more, man.” He wormed his free hand under him to squeeze his bum. “You’re lucky you’ve got such a cute little arse or my sandaconda wouldn’t want none.”

Raihan blinked at him- then groaned and shoved him, laughing. “No sandaconda, please.”

“I’ll have you know it’s my anthem-“ he let himself be wrestled onto his back and Raihan tried to pin him down, sitting on his stomach and shoving his chest into the bed, which then, of course, just turned him playing with his tits again. 

“Gordie? I have a favour to ask.” He said, not meeting his eyes and a cheeky little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

“Mm- Hm?”

“You think there’s enough here to try and give me a titjob?” He asked, squishing his pecs together. 

He craned down to look at them. “I dunno, probably? You wanna try?”

“Bro, you’re so good to me.” Raihan’s hands tightened on him. 

“Get some lube though, or all these bites are gonna be sore. Or if you have, like, lotion that’s safe for your dick, that’d probably be better.”

“Of course I have some dick- safe lotion, who do you think I am?” Raihan grabbed a bottle off the side and squirted out a handful, rubbing his hands together and then gleefully slicked up his chest. “Sorry, this really isn’t doing it for you, is it.” He said as he noticed Gordie’s expression. 

“You’ve touched them so much it doesn’t even feel like anything anymore.” He said with a shrug. “How do you want me though? I’ve never done this before, either way.”

“Really? But - boobs-“

“I’m an ass man.” He shrugged. “I told you sandaconda was my theme song.”

He shook his head. “You don’t know what’s good for you, man.”

“I don’t not like boobs, I just never felt the need to do this to em.”

“I don’t understand you at all, Gordie, and if I had as much meat on me as you do, I’d show you what you’re missing right here right now. Just lie down and push em together for me, if you don’t mind me sitting on you.”

“I barely notice it.” He said, pushing his pecs together for him- ugh, they felt so sticky and slippery, and the heat only made it worse- but Raihan seemed to enjoy it, slicking up his dick and sliding it against him. 

“Aww, there isn’t really enough there... “

He squeezed a little harder, but Raihan was still mostly just pushing his dick against his breastbone. “Is this really doing it for you?” 

“Not really.” He laughed and sat up, giving his dick a stroke. “Worth a try though, thanks for that.”

He wiped his slippery hands on the sheets and settled them in the small of Raihan’s back, fingertips tracing the divot under the back of his hipbones and down to his round cheeks.

“I guess I should go clean up, huh.” Raihan said, for some reason more embarrassed at that than whatever the fuck it was they’d just been trying to do. 

“Only if you want to.”

“I do want to.” He leant down and kissed him again, smearing lotion all over himself too. He lazily tangled their legs together and reached down to palm at Gordie’s soft dick, and he laughed. 

“Raihan. Go get cleaned up. Worry about that when you get back.”

“Right.” He leant up and bit his lip. 

“Need me to come with and help?”

“No way!” He said, but he still hesitated. 

“Have a bath if you want, it’s easier that way. I’m not in a hurry.”

He nodded, cheeks bright red. “Uh, make yourself at home I guess.” He said as he scuttled out the door. 

“Alright.” He wiped the lotion off of him on the sheet- which was already disgusting from earlier so he didn’t feel too bad- and then puttered around a bit. He did the washing up from dinner and stacked the dishwasher. He got a glass of water and helped himself to some of that ice cream that had finally defrosted. He messed around on his phone.

He tried to stay away from the bathroom- it was hard to resist listening outside for any sounds and to wonder if Raihan was enjoying himself- but he managed it, until he had to walk past the door again on his way to put his shirt back in the neatly folded pile of his clothes - and a loud gasp echoed around the tiled room. 

He grinned and chucked his shirt into Raihan’s room, then knocked on the door. “Can I come in?”

“No!” Raihan sounded embarrassed, but not very sure he wanted him to go, so he pressed his luck. 

“Sounds like you could use some company in there~ but I’ll go if you want.” He turned away, but Raihan stopped him.

“Okay- fine. You can watch now, if you want.” 

He eagerly opened the door to the very cute sight of Raihan with his dick in his hand and his other hand underneath him, presumably several fingers buried inside himself. He leant on the doorframe and grinned at him, crossing his arms. “Doing okay?” 

“Yeah, think I’m pretty much clean now.”

“Hmm, I think you should go a little deeper, don’t you? Just to be sure.” He grinned, and came to sit on the edge of the bath. 

Raihan panted and wriggled around, biting his lip. “Trying.” He grunted. 

Gordie bit the inside of his own lip, looking at him. He looked desperate already, working his hips and pulling on his dick- he couldn’t tell if he was leaking yet because of the bathwater, but he looked pretty close. He reached down and nudged Raihan’s hand away, giving his dick an experimental squeeze, and the other man arched up and gave a drawn- out moan. “Ahh, now you’re just fucking with me, aren’t you.” He panted.

“What? Never. Keep going.”

He grunted and hooked his foot up onto the edge of the tub to try to get deeper. “You just like watching me like this.”

“I do. I wanna watch you bring yourself off on your fingers for me.” He said, still pumping his cock, and he felt it jump at that. 

“Nnh, but then you’re gonna have to wait longer.”

“I got time. Go on- you gotta get nice and clean for me, right?”

He whined and tilted his head back - he looked lovely, slim body pulled tight and arching out of the water, in an awkward angle but managing to do something good to himself anyway- he was biting his lip and screwing his face up, an intense look in his eyes almost like he had in a battle. 

“You nearly there?” He changed tactics, focusing on the spot under the head of his dick on the underside, tracing along the vein there, and he shuddered. “So close. Harder again, please.” He wrapped his own hand around Gordie’s and guided it back to squeeze him again, then mewled and reached down to play with his balls, his other hand still working inside him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Gordie~” 

He flicked his thumb over his dickhead in between strokes as Raihan’s movements became more erratic- and then he arched out of the water and came with a yell. 

He sank back into the hot water, pulling his fingers out of himself with a grunt. “Fuck. Now I’m gonna have to shower because the water’s full of jizz.”

Gordie withdrew his hand and licked up some stray cum, before washing the rest off in a cleanish patch of bathwater. “Looks like.” 

He showered quickly, only taking a little extra time to preen and pose for Gordie watching, then Gordie wrapped him up in a towel and started drying him off.

“Get off- I can do it myself- I’m not a little kid!” He protested, giggling, and then ran for it, Gordie chasing after him with the towel and tackled him on the sofa, laughing as he held him down to dry between his toes like he was a child. He dumped the towel on the floor and settled in on the sofa to cuddle. 

“Dude- you want some of that ice cream now?” Raihan said, as he settled in on top of him, using his shoulder as a pillow and threading their legs together, pressing his bare dick against his thigh. 

“I already had some while you were in the bath, thanks.” 

He hummed and snuggled in on top of him. “Good, because I don’t wanna move. This is so nice, you’re really spoiling me.”

“You deserve to be spoiled. You’ve had a tough time of it lately. Plus, you’re totally spoiling me too. That tagine was something else.” 

He made a non committal noise, and picked up the tv remote. “Wanna watch something while we wait for me to recharge?”

“Sure.” He was actually thinking more along the lines of a nap, but he let Raihan pick out some drama and pretended to care as he explained what had happened so far, before closing his eyes and just enjoying the warm weight of the other man on top of him - even as he got sticky with sweat, it was still nice- as he watched Taehyun and Sophie argue over their fake-date or whatever it was. 

“You’re not even watching, are you.” He accused. 

“Nope.” He said, eyes still closed.

He huffed and sat up. “It’s too hot- I’ve got some ice lollies in the freezer if you want.” 

“Sure.”

He paused the show, and went to get them, chucking him a stripy rocket lolly in its packet.

“Dude- I haven’t had one of these in a minute!” He tore it open and slurped on it happily. “It tastes like my lost youth.”

The lolly did make him feel cooler, even if he was getting distracted watching Raihan lick at the tip of his. 

“What?” Raihan noticed him looking as he licked up the side, then grinned. “You enjoying the view?” 

“Mm-hmm.” He crunched up the last of his lolly and licked his lips. “Something like that.”

Raihan escalated his performance dramatically- hollowing his cheeks and sucking on it, sliding it further and further into his mouth and down his throat- 

Gordie whined. “Hurry up eating that, I wanna get back to it.” He picked up the remote and turned off the tv- having it glowing in the corner was distracting, and he didn’t want to waste electricity.

Raihan sat back, locked eye contact with Gordie, ran the sticky ice lolly over his nipple and gasped. 

“Dude- we’re sweaty and sticky enough as it is.”

“Why don’t you clean me up then.” He said, switching to the other one and arching his back towards him. He leant in in to lick up the sticky juice and suck on the cold nipple as Raihan toyed with the other one, running the lolly around and over it as he hissed and rocked his hips. He leant over and licked up a dribble of juice running down his ribs, then outright bit his nipple. 

“Someone sensitive?” He smirked as Raihan gasped and went to grab his hair- he intercepted his hand and sucked the juice off of his fingers first, not wanting to get sticky hair. 

“Okay, go wash that off properly now, because I’m so not in the mood to get crusty dried sugar all over me- and then let’s see about giving you some of this.” He said, and bucked his hips against him.

Raihan palmed the growing bulge in his boxers, looking a little nervous again. “Alright. Get rid of these and I’ll see you in bed.” He flicked the waistband of his boxers, then got off him, collecting the ice lolly wrappers and sticks on the way.

He stood up, and pulled his boxers down as Raihan looked back over his shoulder, hooking his fingers in the waistband and putting them over his shoulder with a smirk, feeling very weird being stark naked as he walked up the stairs back to his bedroom. 

He chucked his pants at his pile of clothes and then flopped back onto the bed, shutting his eyes and wrapping a hand around his dick as the anticipation started to get to him. 

Raihan came back into the room to him like that, lying there lazily milking his dick and staring up at the ceiling.

He whistled. “Can I take a pic of you like that?” 

“No! You remember RotomiCorp’s servers got hacked only last year, right? I ain’t trusting them with nudes ever again after all those Unovan Celebs’ pics got leaked!” 

“Live life on the edge, Gordie.” 

“I ain’t giving people that kind of ammo.” He shook his head. “You’ll have to just enjoy it in the moment.”

Raihan put what he was carrying- a towel and a damp washcloth- on the side, and sat on the edge of the bed. “Gordie- I haven’t done this in a while- like years, a while- and I’m kinda nervous. And the only times I’ve done this it was with a trans guy with a strap, so I’m terrified of something gross happening.”

He shrugged. “I mean, it’s your arse, so there is a non-zero percent chance of something gross happening- but you cleaned up for me, so, it should be fine. And anyway, even if it did - that’s just the price to pay for sweet, tight anal and having your prostate obliterated. For what it’s worth, I’ve done it a bunch and nothing terrible happened.” 

“Like, taken it?”

“Mm.” 

“How did it feel?”

“G o o d.” He grinned. “Like, it’s in your arse, but it just goes straight to your dick and balls like it’s connected or something, and it just goes right through you. Like, how it felt to finger yourself in the bath, but- let’s face it- my dick’s a lot thicker than your fingers. Probably gonna get deeper too, because of the angle.” He sat up and crawled over, wrapping his arms around him and whispering against his ear. “I can’t wait to give it to you, see what you look like. You’re gonna get so wrecked on me, Raihan~”

He gulped. “Y-yeah.” 

He backed off. “Too much? Like I said- we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, stop me any time for any reason at all. Or- hey- if it’d make you feel bettter, you could fetch me a toy or something and I could use that, if you wanna try some anal stuff but not the whole thing.” 

“Thanks, Gordie.” He gave a nervous smile. “I want you though- I’m just - a bit overwhelmed.

“‘Kay. I’ll take it gentle and slow them. Gonna need some lube, though.” 

“Sure.” He leant down to rifle through the drawer under the bed- that was interesting- he saw a few little plugs and bullet vibrators amongst his toys, but not much else, arse-wise- he’d kind of figured that Raihan would want it as big as they came, from how he talked about his dick. Evidently he really did just dish it out and never really take it. 

He put Raihan lying on his back on the pillows, then spread his legs and fingered him open, as gently as he could and with lots of lube even though he’d just been doing it to himself only an hour ago, and opened up for him easily. He fished around a little, looking for his prostate- surely it wouldn’t be much higher up than normal, he wasn’t that tall- and when he found it, he just played with it for a little while- watching Raihan gasp and shudder and his dick twitch and leak. He wrapped his other hand around it and gave it a few strokes, before returning to his hip, holding him down on the bed gently but firmly. 

He slid in another finger and Raihan whined even though it went in easy- he was so slick and warm and gods he hoped he got his cock in there- enough to make it twitch feebly and start to rise again even though he was ignoring it for now. 

“Is that going okay?”

“Yeah.” Raihan said, hiding his face in the pillows and muffling his little gasps and mewls as he was stretched out. 

“That’s- that’s a bit of a stretch.” Raihan panted, as he pushed the tip of his ring finger in. 

“Is it okay?”

“Yeah. Just a stretch is all. Your hands are bigger than mine.”

He held out his hand and Gordie took it, giving it a squeeze and rubbing over the back of his hand with his thumb as he shuddered and flinched as he eased the third finger in. “It doesn’t hurt- but I’m worried it might hurt, you know?”

“Try and relax if you can. Don’t worry- it’s a stretch, but I’m not going to hurt you.” He leant down to mouth at the base of his dick, and he gasped and he felt him clench around him. He teased his pinky against his stretched-out rim, and Raihan shivered. 

“Don’t you think three is enough?” 

“Yeah, probably.” He agreed, twisting his hand and trying to get him to loosen up a little around him. 

Raihan grunted and bucked his hips into the movement. “I think it’s about dick time now, Gordie.” 

“Is it sausage o’clock?” He said, giving him one last scissor of his fingers before starting to pull them out. “You remember that show? On ITV with the bald guy- and they had a clock with sausages for hands- and then-“ he broke off, giggling- “and then, when it chimed, a fucking- sausage came out of the hole like a cuckoo clock, but it was a sausage?” 

“No, I never watched that, and I’m kind of questioning Melony’s parenting.”

“No, dude, it was on at like 7pm, it was an actual sausage. But like, I still have no idea how that got on TV before the watershed. It was Harry Hill, you know, that guy?” 

“You’ve been framed man?” He grunted as his fingers slipped out.

“I’ll try find it for you later, it was hilarious.”

“I have to say, your pillow talk leaves a lot to be desired right now.” Raihan said drily, flexing his legs.

“Sorry, I got distracted by sausage o’clock.” 

“I noticed.” He laughed. “Actually- go wash your hand before you touch me with it, and then we can have sausage o’clock.”

“Sure.”

He came back to him leaning up on his elbows and rocking his hips nervously. “Hey, Gordie.”

“Hey.” He settled in- sat on his thighs with his legs spread, and hooked Raihan’s long legs around his waist. He stroked the side of his thigh. “Why don’t you give me some of that treatment from earlier, get me warmed up again.”

“Okay.” Raihan was confident with that part, at least- teasing and downright caressing his dick back to full hardness under his skilled fingers.

“Mmm, you’re good with your hands.” He said, voice going deep with arousal as he watched him with half-shut eyes. 

“I’m used to this part.” Raihan said, trailing his fingers up his side as he fisted his cock. “I sleep with quite a lot of guys, I just somehow always end up giving, you know?” 

“Heh. I’m surprised. You’ve been so easy to top, and it’s not like you to miss out on anything good.” He hissed and leant back as he thumbed over his dickhead. “Like that- nnh-“

“Hey, I’m not always this needy.” He pouted. “And I’ve been told that before you get to know me, I’m pretty intimidating. I’m super tall, and I’ve got all this dragon stuff, going, you know?” 

“Nah, it’s obvious you’re a giant softy. You’re adorable.” 

He bared his sharp teeth and tried a growl.

“Bite me, dragon man.” He said, then shrieked with laughter as Raihan tackled him back onto the pillows and worried at his neck, wrapping his arms around him and pulling on his braids. “Stop, stop- you’re distracting me!” 

Raihan laughed against a truly giant lovebite on his neck- “You need to stop being so goddamn edible.” 

“You can mark me up all you like later, I want in you.” He said, with a light smack against his arse.

“I can get behind that.” He raised himself up on his elbows and looked down at him. “So how’re we gonna do this?” 

“My choice would be you in my lap, let you control the pace a bit more.” 

“Sounds good.” He sat up. “You gonna sit up or stay down there?”

“Well, coming up there would be easier to lift you, but this’ll get in the way.” He patted the side of his belly.

“Come up here then, I like having you squishing against my dick.” 

“Alright, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He said, sitting up and pulling Raihan closer by his hips.

“Wait, gotta put sauce on that sausage.” Raihan said, squirting a bunch of lube at him. 

He flinched at the cool liquid hitting his dick. “Mate- the fuck are you doing?” 

“I was trying to make a wiggly line on your dick like a hot dog.”

He snorted and reached down to slick himself up. “Please, no more sausage o’clock. Im sorry for bringing it up. Only dick o’clock now, please.” 

“Don’t you mean it’s sausage o’cock?” He said, and Gordie groaned and mimed smearing the leftover lube on him before wiping it on the sheets.

“Time to put the hot dog in the buns, huh?” Raihan quipped, raising himself up on his knees and letting Gordie line himself up.

“Please, I’m so sorry. I can’t take the puns.” He said, but he was laughing- until Raihan started to sink down and he groaned at the sudden pressure. “Oh, fuck- tight-“ he panted- “relax, Raihan, relax!”

“Trying.” He said, hissing and sinking down further. “You’re pretty big, you know.”

“Mmmngh.” He screwed his eyes shut and grit his teeth- gods, that was so tight, but in the best way, and he was warm, and slick, and he could feel him shifting and tensing around him, and he was having a hard time thinking about anything that wasn’t his dick right now as he bore down on him. 

“Oh, man, that’s deep.” Raihan said then let go and dropped the last couple of centimetres til his hips were flush with Gordie’s, gasping for breath and grabbing for his hips to pull him closer.

He wrapped his arms around him and held him, stroking his back. “You doing alright?”

“Very alright.” He breathed. “You might have to lift me after a while though, that’s tough on your thighs.”

“I thought so, but we can always switch positions too. Let’s just see how we go.” 

“Yeah.” He wriggled his hips, ready to start moving. “Your tummy feels so nice on my dick.”

“Good to know all the quarantine baking had a purpose I guess.” He quipped, and Raihan grunted, digging his hands into his hips. 

“Either way, you’re a big sexy bear of a man and I’m so glad we’re doing this.”

“Me too.” He said, leaning back enough to start lifting him, which got him a shudder and a renewed death grip on his shoulders. 

“Fuck, you’re actually just- fuckin lifting me like it’s nothing.”

“I said I was gonna.” He said, pulling him back onto his cock, making the first thrust a shallow one. 

“Yeah, I thought you just meant you were gonna help-“ mmm- he fucked him down in another short, firm thrust and he felt his arse clench around him. 

“You said you wanted manhandling.” 

“I did say that.” He panted, lolling his head back and then wailing as he tried a deeper thrust. “Sooo big, Gordie, that’s so good.” 

He moaned at that, and Raihan opened one eye and smirked down at him. “You have a thing for that, don’t you. Talking about how massive your dick is.”

“What guy doesn’t?” He panted. 

“I dunno, but not many guys can match this monster cock.” He said, letting his tongue loll out theatrically. “I’m never gonna walk again, you’ll just have to carry me around and explain- sorry, I ruined the dragon leader’s arse with my giant fuckoff dick-“ 

“Stop.” He protested weakly. 

“But you’re so biiiiig I can’t help myself, you’re thrusting right into my brain~”

“If you can talk like that, it means I ain’t going hard enough.” He said, lifting him almost off his dick with a grunt and slamming him back down- Raihan yelled out at that and he froze. “Shit- was that too much-“

“Mate, mate, you just got me dead on, do it again.” He weakly braced against his shoulders and tried to pull himself up. “Gods, I’ve gone all limp. Like, actually.” 

He swallowed the drool in his mouth and got back to work, grinning dazedly up at Raihan’s impending orgasm face- he was practically cross eyes and panting and crying out every time he got him right- and then he was holding him tight again and wailing, and he felt him spill against his stomach.

He let him have a minute, even though his dick was aching and it’d be so easy to lift him up like a rag doll and keep going- he did shift him back a little though, so he could pluck at his own nipples, which were achingly hard again and sent zings of pleasure down to his dick every time he touched them.

“Gordie that was so good.” Raihan finally said, rocking his hips lazily, a wide, satisfied smile on his face. 

“Yeah?” He panted.

“Yeah. How can I help finish you off?”

“Well... could you flip over and let me fuck your thighs? I just need a bit more-fucking, you know? I wanna fuck something.” He tried to explain, the same restless energy that was making him want to slam his hips into something clouding his brain. 

“Sure- you can keep pounding me if you want, though. Feels good.” 

He groaned. “Then get on your hands and knees and tell me if it gets too much.” 

Raihan scrambled off of him and onto all fours, and he slid back inside him with a grateful moan, setting a faster, shallower pace than before, not wanting to hurt him.

“Harder than that, Mr Bear.” Raihan said, sounding sex-drunk and dazed but he obeyed, thrusting in hard enough his hips slapped against his butt. “That’s it, harder.”

He grunted and obeyed- Raihan wasn’t tight anymore, relaxed and open from the orgasm but also from all the abuse his arsehole had been putting up with- but still gripped his dick so so sweetly, and it didn’t take long before he was pressing Raihan’s shoulders into the bed and hunching over him as he buried himself to the hilt and filled him up with spunk, euphoria flooding through him as he swore and panted and whined his way through it. 

He pulled out and fell back, heart racing and dick twitching, a dazed grin on his face. 

“Ugh, did you have to make such a mess?” Raihan said, sitting up and reaching for the washcloth, and wiping away his smeared cum on Gordie’s chest and stomach before trying to do the same for himself. 

His grin only widened as he was treated to the sight of Raihan reaching round, swiping at himself with the washcloth as jizz oozed out of him. “Yes. I absolutely did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -sandaconda by Nicki Minaj is now canon in the poke verse  
> -sausage o clock was a real thing   
> -I’m sorry all the dialogue in the smut is still banter I am Physically unable to stop bantering for even one second.
> 
> Get ready for a FEELINGS AMBUSH next chapter and not in the way you would expect


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some FEELINGS appeared from the tall grass!!
> 
> fight | Pokémon | ball | ⭐️Run
> 
> You couldn’t get away!

Gordie’s phone went off, and he groaned, flailing at it to stop the alarm clock and disturbing Raihan, who was currently wrapped around him like a pretzel. It was extremely cozy- well, too cozy, they were both dripping with sweat- but it was nice all the same after so long waking up alone. Even before the quarantine, his love life hadn’t exactly been stable, so he enjoyed it while he had it for a moment as he came to and Raihan nuzzled his head back into his chest. 

“Morning, Rai.” He said, stroking the top of his head. 

“Ugh.” Was his only reply- he let himself be rolled off of him and planted his face in the pillows. “Too early.”

He nicked Raihan’s dressing-gown from where it was hanging in his wardrobe door, and padded off downstairs to make some coffee, wishing he didn’t have to leave so early to make it back to Circhester. 

A bit of espresso and a shower later, and he almost felt awake- he’d nicked Raihan’s bath stuff, including his shampoo- it was supposed to be for extremely dry hair and would probably turn his into a greasy mess immediately, but he had to wash it- s o m e t h i n g white had flaked out of it when he was making coffee, and he really needed it clean and to never think about it again.

When he was all clean and caffeine’d up, he went back into Raihan’s bedroom to pull his clothes on and tie his wet hair into a ponytail- which didn’t look super put together, but Raihan didn’t own a hairdryer or hair gel so it’d have to do. He almost looked like he hadn’t been up to anything, apart from the massive fuckoff love bite on the side of his neck, but eh. He was kind of proud of that. 

He’d brought Raihan a coffee, which he’d sat up for and sipped at grumpily, but then apparently he’d gone back to sleep, so he patted him gently on the back to wake him. 

“I have to head out, Raihan, I’ll see you round, ‘Kay?”

“Mmm.” He stirred and blinked at him. “Already? No time for a quickie before you go?”

“Sorry but no. Got all of route 8 to cover.”

“A’ight. See you round.” He yawned and flopped back into the pillows, and Gordie left his house, feeling great as he headed for the train station. 

Man, he’d really needed that- after the chance to let loose he really noticed all the tension he’d been carrying, and he felt connected back with his body again, like he’d somehow shrunk into himself hiding away in quarantine and now he was full up again, from the light feeling in his chest all the way through to his fingers and toes. 

—

It was never that simple though, was it. 

He hit the gym gym after work, and came home to find Raihan hanging out on the wall outside, apparently waiting for him, and for some reason, the way he was sitting filled him with apprehension, even though he turned and waved to him as sunnily as ever. 

“Dude- what are yoy doing here?”

“I kind of want a round 2 from yesterday.” Raihan said, having the decency to look a little sheepish. “My arse is sore and I want to return the favour.”

“Mate- I said it was a one time thing.” He had said that, right? He couldn’t remember.

Raihan looked dejected. “No you didn’t.” 

Shit. His eyes flicked to the few passers-by and he sighed. “You’d better come in.”

The minute the door closed, he blurted it out. “Raihan- I don’t think I can handle a friends with benefits type thing, I really don’t. Last night was supposed to be a one time thing.”

“But I’m not done having fun with you.” Raihan’s usually cheerful face clouded. “Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it.”

“It’s not that I didn’t enjoy it- didn’t you listen to me? I don’t want to do it again, because I think it’ll just hurt me.” He shook his head. “You get it, right?”

“Not really. What’s there to lose having good sex more often? Isn’t that what a boyfriend is- a really good friend who fucks you?”

“You wanna date me then?” He raised an eyebrow at him and he looked away.

“Exactly.” He pressed down the flash of unexpected hurt at that- everyone would gladly fuck him but no one wanted to date him. Even Raihan, apparently, and why did that bother him when he knew the answer before he asked, and he didn’t even want to date Raihan either? “So- your answer is no. I’m sorry.”

Oh gods- he looked over and he was tearing up- help- “Raihan!” He scolded, half worried, half just cross with him. 

“No-one wants me.” He said, slumping down on the sofa. “Leon doesn’t want me, now you don’t want me- “

Arceus, don’t lump him in with Leon, he thought- Raihan’s long-standing, incredibly pathetic crush that Lee hadn’t even realised he still had, poor straight bastard- what a nightmare. 

He put his arm around him and tried again. “Dude. You have the body of a supermodel and a great personality. And you’re rich. You can pull anyone you want- why is it so important to keep fucking me when you don’t even want to date me?”

“Because it was good.” He was outright sobbing, now. “Because you’re my friend and I trust you and I had so much fun- I haven’t been held in months- and you’re just gonna make me feel like that and leave?”

“Raihan.” He sat down next to him and wrapped him up in a sideways hug, squeezing him tight. “I really didn’t mean to hurt you. I genuinely thought you just wanted to blow off some steam together and be done, I’m so sorry for not being upfront about it.” (Fuck, he wished that Raihan had been more upfront- if he’d told him he’d been pinning his whole sexual self esteem on the promise of a repeat performance, he wouldn’t have done it. Even as he thought that, he chided himself for it. That wasn’t fair. Raihan hadn’t known he was going to feel like that, it wasn’t like he’d planned to have a meltdown.)

“Sorry, I didn’t realise it was so ... I dunno. I didn’t think I’d feel like this.” Raihan confirmed his suspicions as he hiccuped and tried to dry his eyes on his hoodie sleeves. 

“Raihan.” He squeezed him even tighter. “You had a really lonely few months, didn’t you.” He said softly. 

“Yeah.” Was all Raihan said to that. 

Gordie’s heart ached for him- he couldn’t imagine going so long without such a simple comfort as holding someone’s hand or a quick hug after a long day. “Have you thought about maybe going to a few counselling sessions to talk about it? The EAP people can help you find someone nice.”

“I don’t need that.” Raihan snapped at him. 

“I’m going for some.” He said, surprised he was so resistant to the idea. “Raihan, we’ve all just been through a massive trauma, and you’ve been all alone through all that worry and uncertainty... it’s nice to have someone to talk to about it who’s just there to listen to yoy and nothing else. Trust me.”

“And now you’re trying to pawn me off on a counsellor.” He said, glaring at him. 

“No, that’s not it at all- I’m trying to help you find someone professional to help with this because I fucked up and I’m really out of my depth here.”

Raihan just started to cry harder so he held him, and tapped out a frantic message to piers with one hand over his shoulder-

“pls help I think I broke raihan”

and kissed the top of his head without thinking about it. 

“Don’t do that.” Raihan shoved him away and glared at him. “Say we’re just friends again and then do soppy shit like that!”

“Sorry, I’m still in family hugging- mode.” He said with a weak shrug.

Raihan huffed and stomped off to grab his bag and then banged the door open, reaching in his pocket for flygon’s ball. She chirruped and nuzzled up to her clearly distressed trainer as Raihan turned around to yell at him. 

“See you around, prick!” He said, then slammed the door and he heard the sound of flygon taking off, presumably back to Hammerlocke, leaving him gaping at the door from the sofa.

His phone buzzed- it was Piers calling. He picked it up.

“What the fuck did you do?” Piers glared at him through the screen. 

“I did something really stupid.” He admitted. “Look- could you call Raihan? He’s really upset and he needs someone who’s not me to talk to him.”

“Sure. Don’t think you’re off the hook.” Was all Piers had to say before he hung up.

Gordie felt himself welling up. How could he be so stupid. He’d known Raihan was hurting, why had he agreed to it yesterday? He should have fucking seen it coming. He started crying properly- he was so stupid- he’d known Raihan was hurting, so why had he agreed to it yesterday? Because he was selfish, like always. Ugh. 

—-

Piers called him later, when he was sitting in bed, feeling numb. He’d fed his Pokémon and settled them in for the night, and got himself some toast, which sat, cold and soggy, on his bedside table for some time in the future when he could make himself eat it. 

“So. What’s your side of the story.” Piers looked more tired than angry by now, lit by the moonlight and the glowing butt of his cigarette. Gordie cringed away from him all the same, fearing the worst. 

“Didn’t Raihan tell you already?”

“Raihan didn’t tell me shit, just cried on me. I’m still round his, just stepped out for a smoke.”

He sighed. No use in trying to sugar-coat it. “Well, we both were really pent up after not getting any for all of quarantine, so we, like... fucked.”

Piers’ eyebrows shot up. “You guys slept together? I thought you were straight.”

“Maybe like 80% straight. But yeah. I didn’t realise he was so... I dunno. When I said I wanted it to be a one time thing he was so upset, I think he really didn’t deal with quarantine very well. So yeah. I really hurt him.”

“Well, that ain’t as bad as I was worried about.” Piers took a drag and puffed out a cloud of smoke, looking relieved. “I was worried I’d have to come round and beat you up. I guess Raihan’s having some pretty intense feelings right now, but not your fault.” He peered at him. “Bloody hell, looks like you’ve been crying too an’ all.”

“Yeah. I just- feel so bad for doing that to him. I shouldn’t have assumed he’d be able to separate it out like that.”

“I mean, it’s Raihan. Bloke doesn’t exactly wear his heart on his sleeve, does he?”

“Yeah, but...”

“Must have been a hell of a shock, right?”

“It was.” He took a shaky breath and rescued his toast from where shuckle was trying to lap up the butter without him noticing. “Is he doing a bit better now though?”

Piers pursed his lips. “He’ll be fine. You can apologise again tomorrow, maybe.” He put out his cigarette. “We’ve got some cartoons to watch, look after yourself, mate.”

“You too.”

“I mean it, Gordie.” He smiled, as shuckle crawled into frame, still pursuing its toasty prize. “Shuckle, you hear that? Make sure he goes to bed on time.” 

Shuckle blinked and looked around for Piers’ voice, and tapped at Rotom’s screen, trying to investigate but not connecting the tiny little Piers in the display to the voice, since it was nearly blind and primarily relied on smell and touch to get around. 

He scritched under its chin with a finger and crammed the rest of his toast in his mouth. “Bye, Piers.” 

“‘S’later.” 

—-

He ended up seeing Raihan again sooner than expected. Piers summoned him to Hammerlocke the first think next morning, and he didn’t know what to expect as he rang the buzzer on the vault’s roof terrace. He shivered in the breeze- the towers of the castle looked over him kind of ominously.

Raihan opened the door, draped in a blanket and looking very haughty. 

“You left these.” He said, dangling a pair of boxers on one finger out towards his face.

He blushed and snatched them back, shoving them into his back pocket. “Sorry.”

Piers appeared in the doorframe, trying and failing not to laugh. “Your face, Gordie, I’m sorry-“ he patted Raihan on the shoulder, wiping his eye. “Say your piece, go on.”

He took a deep breath and glared straight ahead of him, not meeting his eyes. “Gordie, I’m sorry. I kind of- I was feeling upset, but I shouldn’t have lashed out at you when you weren’t responsible for that. I’m gonna go to counselling to talk about it.

I’m glad we hooked up, though. It was fun. And maybe if I hadn’t realised I was like carrying all that, it might have come out even worse some other time.” He gulped. “Towards a certain straight guy who has no idea about any of this.” He looked up and met his eye. “Please forgive me.” 

He gave him an awkward thumbs up. “For what it’s worth, I really am sorry you got so hurt by it.”

“Thanks.” He said, and sighed. “So we’re basically okay but I’m still kind of sulking with you, so I’m gonna go.”

“Fair dos. See you in a bit.”

He smiled tiredly. “See you.”

He was about to sigh with relief and head back to the train station, but Raihan popped his head back out. “Oh, and don’t think I’m above poking fun at you about us fucking, because I’m really not.”

His eyes widened and Raihan cackled. “See you later, Mr big dick.”

“Oh my god, what have I done.” He groaned. 

Piers laughed. “I’m gonna stay here a while, make sure he’s okay, but I think you should probably... “

“Yeah, I’m gonna head off. I’m glad he’s okay.”

“I’m glad you’re okay too. It must have been kinda scary.”

“Yeah, I thought I actually broke him with my dick, and like, not in a good way.”

Piers snickered, and then jabbed him in the centre of his chest. “By the way-“ he stroked up and down over his breastbone and he gulped- “you’d better watch out now that I’ve found out you’re down to fuck your friends, ‘mr big dick.’”

“Please, don’t make that a thing.” 

“No promises.” Piers grinned and looked him up and down. “Take care of yourself.” And then he walked back inside, purposefully swaying his hips from side to side, before turning back to laugh at him watching. “Oh, I am so having you. Let’s pencil something in for next week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could probably be persuaded to write the GordiexPiers that comes after this, lmao


End file.
